


Kurapika what have you done?

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Jacking off, Masturbation, Smut, dick caught in weird places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika gets his dick caught in a pringles can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurapika what have you done?

Kurapika was lonely he wanted to try to please his urges.

Kurapika went to his hotel room, dug through the cabinet and pulled out a Pringles can and he thought to himself “what if I stuck my dick in here?” 

Kurapika pulled down his pants and out sprang his cock and he inserted it into the Pringles can and began to fuck the Pringles can furiously as it crushed the chips inside, hard chip pieces getting stuck to Kurapika’s penis as it smashed all the chips inside.

Kurapika’s dick was stuck in the Pringles can, it was swinging around as Kurapika tried to get it off and then there was a knock on Kurapika’s hotel door.

“Hello”

oh fuck

oh fuck

it’s leorio

oh fuck

“I’m coming in”

Leorio came the fuck inside

“KURPIKHUHA…… what are you doing?”

Kurapika gasped.

Oh fuck

Oh fuck.

“shut up leorioriroro!!!!”

Kurapika swung his pringle can dick at Leorio.

“kurhapikhaha your dick is stuck?”

“FUCK OFF LEORIROROR”

Leorioro was a doctor so he could fix this.

Leorio ripped it off.

“haha nice.” 

Leorio told Kurapika to clean his dick because it was all nasty and chippy.


End file.
